


A Delayed Flight

by AshTheLauren



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Adorable Little Henry, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Swan is stuck in the airport at 2am, anxious to get home. But all that changes when a young woman loses her 4 year old son and needs her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain. Blasted thunderstorm. That's what's caused my flight to be delayed. That's the reason why I'm siting in the airport at 2am, tired, hungry and just a tad bit agitated. There were only about 15 other people who were on my flight, one of which was the cutest little kid, he looked to be about 3 or 4 years old. I've caught a glimpse of him toddling around with his Cookie Monster backpack, holding onto this woman's hand. She's his mother, I assume, he has her brunette hair and hazel eyes. But even his cuteness could keep me from being upset. I just wanted to get back to New York, home, and take a long, hot shower. I've been in Los Angeles for two days, trying to catch that damn criminal but the bastard got away. Now I needed to get back home and start from scratch, reviewing all my clues once again.

Being a detective is hard work, regardless of what anyone may think. I've been sitting with my earphones in my ears, listening to soft music, trying to mellow out and fall asleep. I covered myself with my jacket, slanting my body so that my head was propped up against the wall, and I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off. At least I was until I heard a loud scream, even over the music that was playing. My eyes jolted open, my body reacting quickly as I looked around for a source of the sound, my earbuds falling out of my ears. "Henry! Henry where are you?!" It was her, the lady with the cute son. She was scanning the room, looking for him.

I ran over to her, "Ma'm what's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "My son! He's gone! I fell asleep for five minutes and when I opened my eyes, he wasn't sitting next to me." I could hear the panic in her voice, "Alright Miss-" "Regina. Regina Mills." "Okay Ms. Mills, I'm Detective Emma Swan and I'm going to help you find your son. I need you to go tell security that he's missing while I start searching for him." I went back to my bag, grabbing two walkie talkies. "Here," I handed one to her, "if you get to him before I do, let me know." She nodded, taking it from my hand and turning it on. I could tell she was trying her best to hold back her tears. "Thank you Ms. Swan." she said, looking down at the walkie talkie in her hand before running off to the Security booth about 45 feet away.

"Alright Swan, think. Where would a child run to in an airport." I thought to myself as I began running down the hall, toward the food court. I figured maybe he'd have smelled something sweet that he wanted. Once I reached the first store I slowed down and began looking closely for that Cookie Monster backpack. "Henry?" I called out as loud as I could. My focus was interrupted when I hear the static from the walkie talkie, followed by a soft voice, "Detective Swan?" I held it up to my mouth as I kept walking, "Yes Ms. Mills?" There was a long pause, "I'm so scared...." I took a few seconds to find the right words of comfort, "It's going to he alright, I promise. We're going to find Henry and get you both on the flight back to New York." Another long pause, I imagined she was crying. Then her voice showed up again, "I hope you're right." "Why don't you tell me about yourself? Are you guys from here?" "No. We came here so I could take Henry to Disneyland. We're from New York City."

I faintly grinned as I started walking down another wing of the airport, "That's sweet. I'm from New York too. What do you do for a living?" I wanted to keep her mind off negative thoughts, she needed to keep her composure, to know that everything would he alright. "I'm the mayor's assistant. It's not the easiest job but it pays well so that I can take care of my son. His father passed away about six months ago and it's been hard on him." I knew what that pain felt like, "I lost my parents at a young age too. I'm sorry for your loss." "Thank you." I stopped walking, taking a moment to think about where else a kid might find interesting in an airport.

"You're welcome. Can you remember anything that Henry might've seen earlier that he wanted?" This was the longest pause yet, I was just about to ask if she was okay when she answered, "The gift shop! He uh, he saw a toy he wanted but I said no!" I looked up at the signs and saw I close, "I'm close by, I'll run and see." I dashed down the hall, following the arrows when my eyes fell on that Cookie Monster backpack. "Henry!" He was standing in the store, playing with a toy. I pushed down on the button, "I found him. He's here." I panted, trying to catch my breath. I went in the store and cautiously approached Henry, "Hey buddy." I smiled sweetly. He looked up at me from the toy he had in his hands, "Hi Miss."

I crouched down so that I'd be eye level with him, "You know, it's not very safe to run off from your mommy. Luckily I'm a police officer. You really scared her by running off." He understood what he did was wrong judging by the look on his face. "Would you like to talk to her?" He nodded and I handed him the walkie talkie, "Hold down that button and say hello." He took a second to study it before doing as I instructed, "Mommy?" She answered immediately, "Henry! Oh my God you're okay?!"

"Yes Mommy. I just wanted the toy." "Oh sweetheart. Just let the kind detective bring you back to me and we'lre going to have a long talk." He knew he was in trouble, "Okay Mommy." He handed the walkie talkie back to me and held out his hand for me to take, "Let's get you back to your mom, kid." I grabbed his little hand and led him out the shop and back to the lobby we were orignally in. It wasn't a short walk either. "So how old are you?" I didn't like seeing the frown on his face. "Four."

I raised both eyebrows, "Four huh? You must be really smart then." He looked up at me in puzzlement. "What do you mean?" I chuckled, "Only a smart kid would know how to quietly sneak off like that and follow the signs to find exactly what he wanted." Henry cracked a grin and let out a soft giggle, amused at the thought. When we made it to our lobby, he took off running as soon as he saw his mother, shouting "Mommy!" before he got to her. She gasped and bent down, holding out her arms for him to run into. As she picked him up, I noticed a stream of tears falling from each eye. "Don't be too hard on him, he's sorry he ran off." I spoke softly as I placed a hand on his back.

I was beginning to walk off when she grabbed my hand, pulling me back. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything." I could see the sincerity in her eyes, "It was my duty as an officer and good simaritan." Henry nuzzled into her embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. "How about I treat you to lunch when we get back home, Detective?" She finally was able to smile and I couldn't refuse. "That'd be lovely. I'll give you my number." I patted my pockets as I looked for a pen and piece of paper or even a business card. "Just put it in my phone." She reached into her pocket and handed me her phone, the lockscreen was a picture of her and Henry.

They were the cutest little family. "Alright." I returned the smile and saved my number under 'Detective Swan' before handing it back to her. "I look forward to it." I mentioned before going and sitting back down, resituating myself to get comfortable again. I watched as she sat down with Henry still in her arms, it looked like he was tired too. Just before I attemtped to doze off, my phone buzzed, a text message from an unknown number. I opened it, "I hope you like cheeseburgers."

I glanced up at her and saw her smiling at me, cradling an asleep four year old. "I love 'em." I replied before falling asleep. It looks like I have something to look forward to when I get back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting patiently was definitely not one of my strong suits. For the third time since I've been sitting here in this small café, I checked my phone for a notification of some sort. I needed an indication that my waiting wasn't going to be in vain. Just for safe measure, I pulled up the conversation we had yesterday, wanting to double check the times and make sure I was sitting in the right place while simultaneously resisting the urge to text her and see if she was alright.

_R: How does the coffee shop on 44th Street sound?_

_E: Perfect. Is 2:30 a good time for you?_

_R: It works just fine. I look forward to seeing you soon, Detective Swan._

_E: The same goes for me, Miss Mills._

Glancing outside the window, which my seat was conveniently sitting right beside, I saw the street sign not that far away. Okay, I'm in the right shop and my watch says it's 2:35 so I'm certainly not late. Maybe she changed her mind, decided she didn't want to send me the wrong message. She had already changed her mind about going for burgers and asked if coffee were better. I mean, she was certainly a stunning woman, even in the face of danger, so perhaps a better offer came about and she just didn't have the heart to tell me, fearing I might take it hard. But before I could run through every worse-case scenario, the little bell on top of the door rang as someone walked in and my head shot up while my lungs pushed out a breath of relief; it was her.

She glanced around for a moment before our eyes connected and she smiled at me. I tried not to seem like I had just been impatiently patient and returned the smile as she walked over and sat across from me. "Sorry I'm a few minutes late. Henry's school called and reminded me that it was my turn this month to plan their field trip next week. So I had to listen to their principal spew out all the rules and regulations  _again_ as if I were new at this. How are you?" The entire time she talked, she simultaneously took off her coat, placed it and her purse on the chair beside her and picked up a menu while my eyes never tore away from her. I was too marveled at how easily she seemed to do more than one thing at one time.

When I took too long to answer, because I was too busy thinking about how beautiful she was and how it should be a crime to look that good, she waved a slender hand in front of my face, finally snapping me from my self-induced trance, I blinked a few times and shook my head, "Sorry about that, I'm alright. This one case is slowly driving me clinically insane. So where are you going to take the kids?" I asked, showing that I had been listening while reluctantly shoving my eye sight down to the menu so I wouldn't suffer another embarrassment like that but judging by the constant grin on those ruby rose lips and the lack of grimace appearing on her face, she either hadn't thought ill of me yet or didn't mind that I was looking.

"I was thinking about the museum. They just opened up a new exhibit about retro cartoons and I think it'd keep the kids entertained." She answered, still studying the menu. "Oh now that does sound like a lot of fun. I'm a big Bugs Bunny fan myself." I smirked, though on the inside I was mentally face-palming myself for being such a dork. There was literally no reason to be this nervous, but me being Swan, I just  _had_ to over think things. "Really?" Even though I hadn't looked up, I could tell that she was looking at me now and her lips were stretched into such a beautiful smile, "Daffy Duck has always been my favorite." There was a short pause before she folded her arms across her chest, by now I had given her my undivided attention, "Y'know, I could use some help on the field trip if you're interested..."

Part of me wanted to say no, the side that feared rejection, that kept telling me to stop now before feelings get involved and things take a turn for the worst, but my heart spoke up first, "Yeah, sure. I don't mind helping keep an eye on the munchkins." That earned me a laugh and I'll be damned, she was even more beautiful. "Slow your roll, Swan. You don't even know if she's interested in women." I reminded myself within the confines of my hard-as-a-brick head. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that. Perhaps this time I won't have to call the authorities once a child decides they want to play Hide and Seek and disappear from the group since you'll be with us,  _Detective_."

I felt a rush of confidence, the urge to puff out my chest was strong but I held back, giving a soft chuckle instead, "It'd be my pleasure to help in any way I can." The waiter made his way to the table, clearing his throat when he noticed she and I's attention were on each other. Embarrassed by how away from the world we were just then, we both stammered out apologies while I felt my cheeks get a bit warmer. Ordering a simple cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, I was a bit shocked to hear Regina's order; an apple-cinnamon latté with non-fat whipped cream. Once he confirmed our order, including my addiction of a chocolate chip scone, I waited until he was out of ear shot before voicing my confusion. "They actually make that?" Clearly my curiosity was amusing because it gained me another listen at that laugh. Now any other person who would laugh at me in such a situation would be sucking on my fist, but her, I just can't seem to get agitated with.

"Well, it's sort of a secret menu item." Both my brows raised, "Oh? Does that mean," I paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning forward and whispering, "you're some type of secret ninja?" The teasing smirk splayed on my lips gave her the confirmation that I was just joking around so when she leaned forward and whispered her reply of, "Maybe." I wondered if it would've been rude to tell her how captivating her eyes were. "No, I'm kidding." She added a moment later, resettling in her seat, leaning back a little. "You didn't notice the name of the shop, did you?" Trying my hardest, I pictured the memory of me walking in here but to no avail, the name just wouldn't come to me. "I'm afraid I didn't."

A single digit made it's way over to my side of the table and instead of a verbal response, she simply tapped the top of the menu where  _Mills' Coffee House_  was neatly printed in sculpted letters. "You own the shop?" Was my first question of many more. Why work for the mayor when you have your own business? Hell, maybe I need to quit my job and open a donut shop, mmm. Nah, I enjoy chasing people too much, the adrenaline rush is addicting. "I will one day. It's my mother's shop for now but I get a share of the income because I handle some of the finances."

Now the pieces were clicking together. "And that little income isn't enough to live off of, hence your job at the mayor's office. Got it." The waiter brought our order over, carefully placing each one in front of us while my hand instinctively reached for the scone; I skipped breakfast this morning and I could feel that growling noise getting ready to make an appearance. So before another word was spoken by either of us, I dived teeth first into the scone and could've sworn I saw a glimpse of heaven when the chocolate melted on my tongue. "It's one of my recipes...The scone I mean." I hadn't even noticed my eyes had closed while I was savoring the taste of the first bite. They fluttered open to see her staring patiently at me, waiting for a response.

My cheeks instantly got warmer as I licked the chocolate from my lips, "It's delicious." The corners of Regina's bright red lips tugged into a smirk, "I think you're just saying that because I'm pressuring you to." Letting out a relieved chuckle, thankful that she still had a playful attitude, I shook my head, "No. Although your stare can be quite stern it appears, I'm serious. This is one of the best scones I've ever had and my mother prided herself on her baking skills." While I took another bite of the treat she took a sip of her drink, "Well then, if you think it's that good, your head just might spin when you try my apple scone." I made a mental note to order one to-go before we left, "Dutifully noted. Looks like my head will roll today then." We both shared a laugh at that. "I'm really glad we got together today and I know I've said it a million times already but here's a million and one, thank you for helping me find Henry."

The sincerity in her eyes and the way her tone slightly shook, it mesmerized me for a second because when I came to, my hand was resting across the table on top of hers, "You don't have to keep thanking me, Regina. It was my duty and pleasure to help you and Henry. And if you ever need anything, I'm here to assist in any way I can." I have no idea why I said that but there was just this strong gravitational pull toward her and my mouth was moving on its own. But the fact that she didn't pull away but instead gave my hand a grateful squeeze was enough to assure me that the feelings might indeed be mutual. We continued chatting while enjoying our drinks and she made sure that when it was time to leave, I have a to-go bag with three scones in it; two apple and one chocolate chip. After escorting her to her car and making sure she got off safely, I got into my car and just as I buckled my seat belt I felt my phone vibrate, letting me know I had a text message.

_R: Let me know when your head starts spinning, dear. ;)_

_E: Will do. Although I may have to call you instead since I highly doubt I'll be able to text if my head is spinning._

_R: Whichever you think is best. I'll be here to answer you either way._

_E: I'll hold you to that, then._

I drove home with the widest grin on my face and when I took my first bite of the apple scone after getting settled on my couch, my head did spin.


End file.
